Tokimeki Memorial:  Outside Looking In
by DocMui
Summary: At Kirameki High School, the Legendary Tree has inspired couples for generations.  Now, one generation looks in on another.


[Author's note: I wrote this for the 10th anniversary of Tokimeki Memorial. As such,  
it's not quite as polished as my other works, but it's not bad.]

Tokimeki Memorial: Outside Looking In

Koichiro Sato was, by many accounts, a fairly successful teacher. Tall,  
fairly handsome, and quite intelligent, it appeared that he'd cruised through  
life to end up with everything, including a beautiful wife.

He had taught for several years at his old high school, Kirameki.  
He never really explained to anyone except his wife why he went back there.  
Certainly, it was a good school, but there was more to it.

Koichiro sighed, looking at the picture of him and his wife. It was  
taken when they had just graduated high school, just after she had confessed  
her love for him under the legendary tree. He always thought that they would  
live happily ever after.

Happily ever after, as it turns out, takes a bit of doing.

Certainly, they were financially secure. With the exception of a few  
trips, his wife generally stayed home to work on her novels. On many fronts,  
everything was going well.

However, Koichiro had sensed the subtle ebb of the spark that had brought  
them together. It was being drained by that anathema of romance, routine.  
Everything was going like clockwork, and he wasn't sure he liked it.  
He still loved her, that was certain. However, he could feel the beginnings of a rift that,  
if unchecked, could grow wider. Already, they didn't talk nearly as  
much of their dreams as they used to. Sunday afternoon walks had given way to  
renting videos.

That was why he'd taken a job at Kirameki. Perhaps here, where  
everything began, he could find something that could rekindle the romance they  
once shared.

It was two years before he noticed anything that caught his attention.  
Most of his students, while intelligent, lacked a certain something. It  
wasn't that he disliked his students-rather, it was the fact that Koichiro  
couldn't really empathize with them.

In the meantime, his relationship with his wife had reached a certain  
plateau. While there was a certain comfort in the routine, he missed the  
spontaneity of the old days, the uncertainty of exploring new ground.

Koichiro found his answer in a moderate young man, about 5'6, with  
bangs that obscured his eyes, utterly defying any attempt to see past  
them. At first glance, he seemed average enough, with little in the way of  
distinctive features.

As Koichiro watched, however, he could see that the young man had great  
potential. While not a straight-A student like Shiori Fujisaki, he certainly  
put forth a great deal of effort.

The young man, Hiroyuki Takahashi, was a dreamer. What set him apart was  
the obvious determination to make his dreams come true. He wasn't clay, ready  
to be shaped by his circumstances. No, the young man was a lump of coal  
willing to become a diamond.

It was also quite obvious, at least to Koichiro, that there was a  
connection between Hiroyuki and Shiori. It rather reminded him of his own  
courtship between him and his wife. There were the same, stumbling steps, and  
the initial resistance for appearance's sake.

As he observed, however, there were subtle changes in the pair's demeanor  
as time passed. The clues were there, for those who knew where to look-or  
those who had gone down that road before.

Koichiro knew, however, that he couldn't even nudge Hiroyuki in the right  
direction. The young man had to stand or fall on his own, and Koichiro would  
do no favors by giving him aid. For all that Hiroyuki knew, Koichiro was just  
another harsh, but fair teacher.

The changes in Koichiro's marriage were subtle, but noticeable. Instead  
of simply tossing himself on a couch in exhaustion, he would bring home  
flowers, "just because." They started talking about their hopes and dreams  
for the future again.

It was, as he noted one evening, as if his work had helped reignite some  
spark in his home life, which further lightened him up at work. It was a  
cycle he was not averse to experiencing-nor, judging by the smile on his  
wife's face, was he alone.

He made a mental note to thank Hiroyuki for inspiring him...someday.

Three years passed entirely too quickly, however. In the town of  
Kirameki, like many across Japan, February was a time of beginnings and  
endings. The school year was coming to a close, and with it, came an odd  
mixture of sadness and anticipation.

There are those who have observed the cycle, and those who have lived it.  
Then there are those whom you see everyday, and never realize the depths  
behind the ordinary routine.

Koichiro Sato woke up, feeling oddly invigorated. He was almost as giddy  
as the first day he started teaching, five years ago. Beside him, his wife  
was still sleeping peacefully. She, like him, had graduated from the very  
school that he was currently teaching at. As such, they were both intimately  
aware of tradition.

Koichiro sighed. He hated waking her up when she looked so angelic.

Putting on his robe, he quietly went about his morning routine. On a  
whim, he started making breakfast for her.

"Morning, dear," he greeted her. She looked rumpled, her hair a mess,  
but she was still radiant to him.

"Good morning," she returned, stifling a yawn. "You're not usually an  
early riser." she observed.

"It's a strange thing," he said, flipping the eggs. "It's always the  
last week of February that I feel like I could take on the world. The miso  
soup's ready." he finished, gesturing to two small bowls.

She couldn't help but smile. "You're too good to me," she said, then  
had a seat at the table. "Is there anyone special you've been keeping an eye  
on?"

"Actually, yes. I'll admit that I didn't think much of him at first, but  
he's proven to be...remarkable."

"I don't suppose there's girl involved?" she asked impishly.

"Isn't there always?" he returned, finishing the eggs. "I'm thinking  
about giving them the assignment."

"On the last week of school? Isn't that a bit much?" She frowned  
slightly.

"Maybe, but then again, maybe it'll make them think. Fuji-sensei was  
very good at that when he did it to us."

"He was a rare one, all right," she agreed. "Most other teachers are  
more concerned with just getting through the day."

"I have those days, too," he admitted. "Thankfully, I have some good  
kids."

"Hm," she said, her eyes twinkling slightly. "You know, I'm glad you  
took this job."

"So am I," he agreed, giving her a gentle peck.

"Class," Koichiro began, "I have one final assignment for you on this  
last week of school." He was met with a chorus of groans. Studying for the  
college entrance exams in addition to schoolwork didn't leave them with much  
brainpower.

To their surprise, the teacher actually smiled. It was a reminder that  
even "tyrannical" teachers had their sentimental sides.

"Oh, don't worry," he reassured them. "it's not a long assignment. I  
simply want to know, in a few paragraphs, where you think you'll be in ten  
years. This will be due tomorrow. I have high expectations for some of you,  
and others...may find their niche in different areas." he said  
diplomatically.

"Ano, Sensei?" Yoshio Saotome asked.

"Yes, Saotome?"

"How long does this have to be?"

"In your case, Saotome, no less than two pages."

"But-" Yoshio protested.

"Make that *three* pages," Koichiro amended. "You need the practice."

There were discreet coughs and stifled giggles. It was well known that,  
despite his information-gathering abilities, he was not the best student.

"Yes, sir," Yoshio deflated, sinking in his seat.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. The class was dismissed, and  
there were more than a few mutterings about Koichiro's demanding assignments.

"Takahashi-kun, a moment of your time, please?" he asked a young, almost  
nondescript-looking student.

"What is it, sensei?" Hiroyuki Takahashi asked. Did he do something wrong?  
Sato-sensei could be pretty demanding at times, but he was never harsh.

Koichiro startled the student by smiling. "Don't worry, you haven't done  
anything wrong." In fact, Hiroyuki had topped the school on the last test,  
narrowly beating Rei Ijuin and Shiori Fujisaki. There was little doubt that  
the young man would have his choice of colleges.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your progress. You've done well  
for yourself."

Hiroyuki blinked. Sato-sensei was *complimenting* him? There were times  
when he felt the teacher had singled him out.

"Ano...thank you, sensei." he managed.

"If I seemed hard on you, just keep in mind one thing: A diamond was  
once a lump of coal put under the right amount of pressure. Do you understand  
what I'm saying?"

Hiroyuki nodded nervously. "Yes, sensei."

"Good," and here Koichiro's smile widened, "and don't worry about the  
assignment. Just write what comes naturally."

"Yes, sensei. Is that all?"

Koichiro nodded, and sighed as he watched the student leave.

I can't believe I was that young, he thought to himself.

The next evening found Koichiro hunched over a stack of papers. A few of  
them brought disapproving frowns, but most of them had him smiling. Even  
Yoshio Saotome had managed a competent, if not terribly creative endeavor.  
"Young Saotome thinks he's going to be an investigative reporter," he  
said. "I certainly hope that he doesn't apply for the local tabloid."

"Does anyone else stand out?" his wife asked.

Koichiro ruffled through a few pages. "Well, Ijuin Rei wrote an  
impeccable paper. I felt like I was reading an economics paper, what with him  
taking over the Ijuin Conglomerate. Funny, though...he doesn't mention much  
about himself. He doesn't even mention whether or not he'll be married in ten  
years' time."

"Not everybody can open up on paper," she pointed out, then shrugged.

"Besides, he probably has to keep a few secrets to himself."

"Maybe so," he agreed. "There are times, though, where I think he's  
under more pressure than he lets on. Sometimes I think the arrogant rich boy  
has problems that would give me ulcers. I mean, being constantly surrounded  
by bodyguards...that can't be good."

"There are worse lives," she said, philosophical as always. "What about  
that young man?"

Koichiro smiled. "I told you that he reminds me of myself. Here, take a  
look at the last paragraph." He presented her with the paper.

"`What does the future hold for me, ten years down the road?'" she read  
aloud. "`Although I can't predict exactly what will happen, I do know that I  
will face life with the same determination that has served me well in high  
school. I know I can't do everything, and I'm certainly not perfect. If the  
right person is by my side, though, I feel like nothing is impossible. With  
support, hard work, and a little luck, I know that I will be successful in  
whatever I choose.'"

"It's a little awkward grammatically, but it gets the point across."  
Koichiro commented.

"He's got it bad for her," she remarked.

"She's very much in the same situation-although you wouldn't know it  
just looking at her. Fujisaki happens to be one of the most popular girls in  
the school, and I guess she's had to be circumspect with her feelings."

"Does she have a fan club willing to `guard her virtue?'" She frowned at  
the thought. "She doesn't strike me as a helpless princess."

He sighed. "Regrettably, she has something like that-although I'm not  
certain she's aware of it. No, sometimes I think that, grounded as she is,  
her dreams sometimes make her see things as...other than they are." He pulled  
out the essay and offered it to her.

"`Although no one can say precisely what the future might hold, we can  
certainly guess. We can hope for a better future.

"`What, then, do I hope for? What do I dream of? With whom might I  
share these hopes and dreams, ten years from now? I can answer all but the  
last question.

"`I hope for a life with music. I don't have to be with a large  
orchestra, just one with people who will play their best.

"`I dream of a life with someone special, someone who will support my  
dreams as well as follow theirs. I dream of one day having children and  
watching them grow up as fortunate as I've been.

"`I know some would consider my dreams to be unrealistic. Perhaps I ask  
too much of life and other people sometimes. However, life is what you ask of  
it-if you don't demand much, you will receive very little.'"

"Does she remind you of someone?" Koichiro asked.

"Not at all," she replied, leaning in for a quick kiss.

It was a good thing that he'd finished most of the essays.

The essays were returned on the last full day of school. By then, the  
mood had turned restless, yet wistful. Plans for the future were being  
bandied about, and yearbooks were being signed. Promises to keep in touch  
were exchanged, with the stipulation that letters be written with religious  
regularity.

The conversations stopped when Koichiro walked in. With his usual  
march-like stride, he cut through the classroom aisles. In a practiced  
motion, as he had done from the beginning of school, he laid his briefcase on  
his desk.

He did not, however, take out the essays.

"Before I hand back your final assignments, allow me to say that you have  
been one of the most memorable classes I have had the pleasure of teaching. I  
look at you, and I see myself at your age. I can only offer you this advice:  
Never give up hope, and never give up on your dreams. When both are lost,  
you're lost."

The class was in awe. Was Sato-sensei actually being a little...maudlin?  
The mood continued as the essays were returned, with a general feeling of  
satisfaction.

"I can't believe it!" Yoshio exclaimed. "I got an A!"

"That can't be right," Rei countered. "You're nowhere near my  
intelligence."

There were several rumblings, and it turned out everyone got the high  
mark. Koichiro smiled at the confusion.

"Consider this one of my gifts to you on this last day of school," he  
said, delighting in the moment. "I asked you for your hopes and dreams-and,  
unless I can travel through time, I certainly can't prove or disprove what  
you've written. Therefore, everyone gets an A."

There was, indeed, much rejoicing that day.

"Takahashi-kun!" Koichiro exclaimed.

Hiroyuki shook himself out of his daze. Only minutes ago, he and Shiori  
cemented their relationship under the Legendary Tree. They walked away, arms  
linked, not caring what people thought.

"Sato-sensei?" he asked.

"Ah, Fujisaki," Koichiro said briskly. "Good, you're both here.  
There's someone I'd like to introduce you to."

Their attention was drawn to the elegant lady who came beside Koichiro.  
Her shoulder-length fall of raven hair caught the wind and danced slightly.  
Brown eyes twinkled with amusement as she took in the scene.

"Pleased to meet you," she bowed slightly, prompting the students to  
return the gesture. "I'm Sato Shiori, and my husband has spoken a great deal  
about you two."

Shiori blinked. "Really?"

The elder Shiori nodded. "Like you and Takahashi-kun, we graduated from  
this school. If I may offer a small bit of advice...?"

Hiroyuki was still a bit stunned. Sato-sensei was a graduate of  
Kirameki...and he'd met his wife here? "Uh...sure." was all he could manage.

Shiori Sato smiled and leaned in close, as if she were imparting the  
wisdom of the ages. "Never let your life become routine. Never stop talking  
about your dreams. Finally, never stop supporting each other."

"H-hai," Shiori Fujisaki said. "We won't."

The elder Shiori offered her arm, which Koichiro took. With a final nod,  
the couple walked away.

"I think that's good advice," Hiroyuki finally said.

Shiori leaned against him. "Hai. They would know."

THE END


End file.
